


Try To Picture Me Without You

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [14]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Hurt, Hurt!Nux, M/M, Nux Feels, Nux Lives, Nux is precious, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux hadn't expected to live and he certainly had never expected to wake up, much less Slit to be the first person he saw when he opened his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Picture Me Without You

\---

Nux hadn't expected to live and he certainly had never expected to wake up, much less Slit to be the first person he saw when he opened his eyes. 

"Slit?" His words slurred slightly, pain singing in his head as he rolled his head to look at the shorter Boy at his side. "What are you doing here?"

Slit snorted, reaching forward to let his fingertips dance along the side of Nux's face, "You're still my driver dumb ass. Wasn't going leave you in the rig to reach Valhalla without me." His finger tips danced over pale skin as they reached for a shaking hand, "We agreed that a long time ago, yeah?"

Nux hummed in agreement, closing his eyes against the pain in his head and the concerned eyes of his lancer. He squeezed at the hand holding his tightly, feeling Slit relax next to him, "Yeah." He muttered, "I 'member." 

Nux let himself be pulled back down in to the darkness behind his eyelids, the warmth of Slits hand in his a comfort against the pain that sang through his body. 

\---


End file.
